


Stalker

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallie considers what might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

Halfrek was bored. She’d waited for weeks for Anya to go and do something outstanding; get a wish put on Xander that would be truly creative, like having him turned into a big corn chip and fed to an elephant. Surely she was experienced enough in manipulation to invoke a wish like that from someone. Or maybe have him fall in love with a goat. That one had possibilities. But no, Anya just moped around, not granting wishes, not being the least bit vengeful, until Hallie had enough.

 

Returning invisibly to the magic shop, she was rather surprised to discover her friend engaging in intercourse with William. She was even more surprised by William’s, um, vigour. And this when his heart obviously wasn’t in it. She’d begun to wish that William had really been beneath her. Or vice versa.

 

So, with no pressing vengeance engagements, when the vampire took off on his motorcycle, she followed him, flying at a safe distance overhead, watching. Until he hopped the plane to Africa. She teleported to the airport in Nairobi and waited. Hated long flights.

 

She followed him to the little village, and watched him go into the caves. He was either very brave, or a bigger fool than she’d ever given him credit for. Watching from the shadows, she heard him tell the rather distasteful demon that he wanted to be restored, to give the slayer what she deserved. It would all have seemed very ominous, and rather exciting, if she could have sensed a trace of vengeance desire.

 

She had come this far. Might as well stick around for the end. Which, knowing what this particular demon considered a trial, would probably be the end of William.

 

She watched, fascinated, as one powerful creature after another faced her ex-would be paramour. Each one he defeated with sheer determination. Once again, she wistfully thought of the dalliance she had rejected, though the vampire called Spike seemed to bear little resemblance to the William she had known. She did dwell for a moment on speculation on what had really been under his tweed suit.

 

Finally, trials at an end, William lay exhausted. The demon lay his hand on the vampire’s chest. Told him that his soul would be restored. That was a twist she hadn’t expected.

 

As she watched the process, beautiful and painful at once, it hit her. “Now, I get it!” she exclaimed. “Effulgent.”


End file.
